Alfarería
by Scorpio251095
Summary: A Jack no le llamaba la atención las obras que se fabricaban, si no el alfarero que las hacía y por visitarlo crearía las excusas infinitas a diario si fuera necesario.


Si bien tenía como objetivo no iniciar absolutamente nada hasta haber terminado mis proyectos actuales. Este oneshot no hará daño a nadie :'D -huye-

 **Aclaraciones** : Ningun personaje presente en este fic me pertenece

 **Advertencias** : tiene tematica homosexual, es un **oneshot** , es un **AU**

Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten de esta corta lectura uwu

* * *

 _Alfarero_

Uno suele comprar jarrones para resguardar sus flores, vasos para beber en ocasiones especiales, vasijas para regalar a la abuela o solo adornos que retoquen el encanto de la casa.

—Jack, no era necesario que fueras a comprar otro.

Sabía que Elsa tenía razón. No necesitábamos otro florero solo porque el que estaba en la sala de estar se había roto y nuestros padres habían hecho de la vista gorda para no regañarnos, pero eso no evito que Jack fuera a la alfarería más cercana a conseguir uno nuevo.

Sus padres solían bromear con esa maña que había tomado de la noche a la mañana por conseguir piezas de barro para adornar la casa y decían a menudo que era algo como el hobby de su madre a conseguir obras de arte que dieran alusión a su profesión (dentista), a la obsesión que su padre tenía por coleccionar las esferas de nieve que vendían en las tiendas por navidad o su hermana Elsa con las esculturas de cristal que guardaba celosamente en su cuarto.

Bromeaban a menudo por llamar a eso un "defecto" de familia y no le daban más vueltas al asunto. Algo que Jack agradecía mucho o terminaría confesando que todas esas obras eran de un mismo artista.

El "crac" de la cocina fue música para sus oídos.

Solía quejarse a menudo de la brusquedad con la que su padre Norte manejaba la vajilla de la cocina cuando estaba emocionado por las visitas, pero ahora solo tenía otra excusa perfecta para salir de casa al mismo sitio del que regresaba.

— ¡Ten cuidado! Ya van a... ¡No!

Otro crujido fue la alarma para que Jack dejara el florero en la mesita de estar y fuera a paso tranquilo a donde sus padres veían los pedazos rotos de los vasos que parecían algún escenario forense por las expresiones de terror que estaban poniendo en ese momento.

—No importa, aún tenemos vasos extra ¿no? — Elsa tomo la escoba y el recogedor al mismo tiempo en que le indicaba a su hermano menor que despejara la "escena del crimen" y fuera más fácil limpiar la cocina.

—No, esos eran los últimos— su madre reviso dos veces su celular para confirmar que no era tan tarde como pensaba —Pero la tienda más cercana me queda a media hora y tenemos que trabajar...

—Lo siento querida. ¿No se pueden pegar con algún súper pegamento que anuncian en la televisión? Creo que en el taller tengo algo que pueda ayudarnos.

— ¿Por qué están tan preocupados? — Jack intento distraerse de la crisis nerviosa que sus padres sufrían sobre los preparativos que tendrían que realizar en ocho horas que a él le parecían más que suficientes para arreglar el error.

—Hoy papá invito a su jefe a cenar y ya sabes cómo es mamá con los arreglos.

—Todo debe estar "perfecto" — imito el movimiento que solía hacer su madre cuando daban una última revisión a los preparativos de cualquier cena o celebración que ellos consideraban importante (entre ellos, los cumpleaños de cada uno) pero no dejo escapar la oportunidad cuando fue capaz de plantearla cuando tuvo oportunidad. — ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar una nueva vajilla o un par de vasos? Hoy solo tengo que enviar mi parte del trabajo en equipo...

Su plan dio resultado. En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya tenía el par de ojos de su madre sobre él junto con un pequeño fajo de billetes que le aseguraban conseguir algo "colorido" con la ocasión.

— ¡Te amo Jack! Ve y recuerda que la cena es a las diez, procura estar dos horas antes, tienes mucho tiempo para revisar cariño. Tú sabes-

—Sí, sí. Tus colores favoritos y lo que vas a preparar. Mamá, nos lo has dicho millones de veces.

— ¿Oíste eso pero no porque es la cena?

Se limito a encogerse de hombros y dirigir sus pasos a la salida. Prefería ir en patineta y por el tono en que se desviaba la plática del hogar, era probable que Elsa fuera encargada de alguna otra tarea que tuviera relación con su habilidad para poner bonito y ordenada hasta debajo de los sillones y la misma alfombra.

Hoy era un día en el que la suerte lo acompañaba. Lo confirmo al cruzar la entrada del negocio que apestaba a tierra, el aire caliente lo golpeaba en la cara y en medio de la sala se topo por segunda vez en el día con el dueño de aquella alfarería.

— ¿Volviste tan rápido?

Escuchar su sorpresa que venía acompañada de una sonrisa solo aumento la felicidad que Jack intentaba guardar con sigilo. Avanzando lentamente aún sobre la patineta hasta quedar a menos de un metro donde el castaño dejaba a un lado la pieza que acababa de sacar del horno y dejaba la pista libre para que solo lo viera a él.

Quizá Jack había desarrollado cierta tendencia a guardar obras de cerámica, pero era una tendencia que solo se inclinaba al artista que tenía frente a él.

—Así soy yo. Creí que me extrañarías y preferí volver para que no intentaras meter tu cabeza en el horno por la desesperación.

—Que considerado de tu parte.

De nuevo tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa estúpida cuando Hiccup rodeo sus hombros para empujarlo a que siguiera avanzando. Si, ese era el nombre del tonto que había logrado que Jack Frost dejara de gastarle bromas a los transeúntes montando su patineta y llamando la atención de alguno que otro policía.

Hiccup Haddock. El mejor alfarero de la ciudad y si alguien decía lo contario, debía ser un ciego e inepto mental, porque Jack no se imaginaba obras más perfectas a las que el castaño creaba. Y era.

—Bueno, llegas justo a tiempo ¿Recuerdas la tetera con forma de dragón que te mencione que tenía en proyectos por hacer?

—Am...Si— obviamente se acordaba, pero no le daría el lujo de levantar su ego al decirle "claro que si Hiccup, tengo una lista de tus proyectos para saber que preguntarte cada que vengo de visita".

Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso y digno para lanzarse al horno donde ahora estaba un extraño jarrón con forma de cisne.

—Bueno, aquí esta.

Por un momento Jack tuvo que mantener su mente en blanco para reiniciar sus propios pensamientos. La obra en sí era hermosa (tanto que se olvido de la vajilla, los vasos y que solo iba a verlo a él) al punto que sus palabras fluyeron sin el pequeño seguro que tenía cuidado en mantener cuando visitaba al alfarero.

—Es hermoso— se acercó a verlo de cerca para reparar en los pequeños y casi transparentes copos de nieve que el dragón negro tenía pintados con elegancia en todo su cuerpo. La cola funcionaba como un asa y por la boca estaba un orificio donde facilitaba la salida de agua para preparar el té.

—Lo es.

Un escalofrió desvergonzado recorrió su espalda cuando Hiccup quedo a su altura y sus hombros solo rozaban como si la situación gritara "voltea a verlo, vamos voltea a verlo" y él, incapaz de mantener sus impulsos bajo control, desvió su atención al tonto que mantenía su atención fija en él y no se molestaba en ver su obra que ambos tenían en frente.

Jack tuvo que distraer su mente en otros asuntos para no desviar su atención o perdería en esa competencia de miradas que se había instalado de forma automática entre ellos dos.

Pensó en el asqueroso calor que hacía en el taller, en el casi año y medio que había ido a visitar a Hiccup al menos una vez a la semana con excusas o más de tres veces como cliente que necesitaba adornos para su casa y un momento para hablar de tonterías. Recordó la vez que intento descubrir el cumpleaños de Hiccup y como él se negó a decírselo, en las burlas que Merida le soltaba sobre su faceta de adolescente enamorado o las sonrisas tontas que Rapunzel daba al decirle que la diferencia de edad no era tanta y que no perdía el tiempo como a veces él pensaba.

Intento pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran esos cálidos dedos que ahora estaban en su mejilla y los labios que se fundieron con los suyos en un contacto tan caliente como la jarra que se cocía en el horno a fuego vivo.

Quería dejar su mente en blanco para no separarse a gritar de la emoción cuando Hiccup rodeo su cintura con el mismo cuidado que solía poner al moldear el barro y ajustar las salientes con sus dedos que parecían juguetear en su cintura de la misma manera.

Casi odio el momento en que ambos se separaron para procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Casi.

—Entonces... ¿viniste para esto?

Su sonrisa bobalicona solo provoco que su piel subiera a la misma temperatura en la que se encontraba el taller. Cosa que no era muy difícil cuando tenía sus manos calientes en su cintura y sus labios a pocos centímetros, tentándolo con cada silaba que pronunciaba a que volvieran a la carga.

—Tengo seis horas para conseguir una vajilla de colores vivos...verdes, azules y amarillos.

— ¿En serio?

Por un momento Jack creyó que iba a alejarse de él o lo vería con mala cara por la posibilidad de que hiciera eso por algún descuento (algo no muy probable pero había visto demasiadas telenovelas para saber que los malentendidos abundaban en la vida). Pero en su lugar, un segundo contacto cumplió sus deseos, dejando sus objetivos hundidos en su mente que trabajaba a mil por hora al tener varias posibilidades a lo que Hiccup pensaba y en nada a la vez.

Cuando interrumpió el beso, Jack no se privo de maldecir en voz baja al estar distraído por sus propios pensamientos y no alcanzar a disfrutarlo como se debía.

—Bueno...creo que tienes suerte. Tengo un juego en el almacén. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo ahora o después?

—Después, tengo seis horas.

Ambos sonrieron al ver el margen de tiempo que tenían para ese día.

—Uno más y cerrare el taller.

Jack no tuvo queja en ese punto. Estaba más preocupado en tocar el tema sobre qué tipo de relación tenían ahora que tenía sus brazos rodeando su cuello y un tercer beso lo empujaba a la duda de si era necesario volver a crear una excusa para regresar al día siguiente o si podía llegar directo a robarle uno de esos tantos roces que parecían drenar su inteligencia al suelo.

Él personalmente, prefería la segunda opción.


End file.
